


Sonata

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [140]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonata - Music of a particular form consisting of four movements. Each of the movements differ in tempo, rhythm, and melody; but are held together by subject and style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Exposition

12-22-15  
Prompt: Sonata  
Pairing: AsaNoya  
Rating: Explicit

 

_Allegro._

  
  
Asahi is doing it again. That thing where he sits with his shoulders slumped forward and his hair in his face, as though he could hide from Yuu after all this time. He is wearing a shirt that hung loose on his frame, one that he usually saves for rainy days.  
  
Asahi hates rainy days.  
  
Yuu glances at the sunlight filtering in through the bedroom window and bites back a sigh. He still has no idea how to make Asahi feel better on days like this, but he at least knows where to start. Without a word he pads into the bathroom to fetch Asahi’s hairbrush and a hair tie.  
  
In the time it takes Yuu to return to the bedroom Asahi has curled in on himself even more. Yuu bites his bottom lip hard enough to break the skin, and climbs onto the bed behind him.  
  
“Look up for me?” he murmurs, gathering Asahi’s hair in one hand. Asahi obeys, though his shoulders curl more harshly as he does so. Yuu bites back a sigh and begins working the brush through the snarled brown locks.  
  
He is silent as he works, combing with his fingers just behind the brush to make sure he hasn’t missed anything. He continues brushing until Asahi’s hair is soft and shiny, and then brushes some more. Finally, when his wrist is beginning to hurt and he is sure he will have to think of something else to try, Asahi sighs heavily and slumps in place.  
  
“I’ll never be good enough for you,” he says softly. _Okay_ , Yuu thinks. _It’s one of those days._  
  
“I hope you know I don’t think that,” he says as he sets the brush aside and begins separating the hair into sections.  
  
“I do,” Asahi admits. “Which only makes this worse, really.” Yuu hums.  
  
“In what way?” he asks, though he knows the answer. It takes Asahi a minute to answer.  
  
“Because you have so much confidence in me,” he says at last. “And I can’t seem to honor that.” Yuu finishes off the braid he was working on and secures it with the elastic. He leans his chest against Asahi’s back and wraps his arms around Asahi’s shoulders, linking his hands over his collar bone. Asahi engulfs them with one of his own hands and continues, “I know that people look at us and they think that I can equal you, since I’m so big. But then they get to know us and I can see it. When they start wondering why you’re with me, when you’re so manly and cool, and I’m. Well.”  
  
“You’re sweet,” Yuu finishes for him. “And gentle and kind. And people don’t seem to see that for some reason, because they get distracted by all this.” He lets one hand slip free to trail down Asahi’s pecs in explanation. “Hell, I still get distracted by it sometimes.” Asahi chuckles, and Yuu counts it a personal victory that he sits a little straighter. Yuu presses his smile into the side of Asahi’s neck, letting him feel it. He presses his hips forward into the small of Asahi’s back, letting him feel something else as well.  
  
“Noya-” Asahi groans, but he doesn’t sound all that irritated.  
  
“Can’t help it,” he says. He cranes his neck so that he can nip at Asahi’s earlobe. “You do things to me, babe. Just by being you.” All at once he detaches himself from Asahi and scrambles around on his knees until he can throw one leg over Asahi’s and settle into his lap. He claps his hands over Asahi’s cheeks, holding him in place as he stares into those warm eyes. “D’you think you’d let me show you today?” he asks.  
  
Asahi’s cheeks warm under Yuu’s hands, the tips of his ears turning pink. But for all that he doesn’t look away, and he still brings his hands - his big, warm, strong hands - up to hold Yuu by the hips. He nods.  
  
Yuu doesn’t waste any time. He leans up on his knees and kisses Asahi, using his weight and their position to lower them onto the mattress. Without breaking the contact of their lips he reaches up for a pillow, tucking it under Asahi’s head. Only when his lungs begin to burn for want of air does he pull away, sitting up and looking down at his beautiful lover.  
  
He is so perfect. Yuu’s hands begin to shake as he slips them under Asahi’s shirt, letting it bunch around his wrists as he slides them up to his shoulders. Asahi sits slightly and raises his arms to allow Yuu to remove the shirt completely. Yuu throws it blindly off to the side, much too busy staring at the sculpted abs and massive pecs and prominent obliques. He groans softly as he skates his fingers across the ridges and valleys of Asahi’s torso.  
  
“You’re so beautiful,” he whispers. Asahi whines and shakes his head. Yuu huffs and shoots a glare at him. “Fine,” he says. “If you want to play it that way, you leave me no choice.”  
  
He knows how Asahi reacts to those words without even looking. He has said them before, and every time it has been the same; Asahi’s eyes would go wide, his face would flood with color, and his cock would jump, though whether it was the words or the tone of voice or the expression in Yuu’s eyes, he would never say. Yuu lets all these reactions play out unheeded as he reaches up for another pillow, this time tapping Asahi on the hip until his back was arched enough for him to slip it in place there.  Asahi settles into place and Yuu looks down at him, steadying his balance against Asahi’s thighs.  
  
Fuck, his thighs. Yuu closes his eyes in a bid to collect himself, even as his hands linger on those rock-hard thighs. He wants, more than anything, to strip Asahi of his pants and ravish those thighs, but he forces himself to wait, wait, all in good time. There were steps to be taken before he could get to that point if he wanted this to go to plan. For now he re-seats himself low on Asahi’s stomach, letting his hands run across his shoulders instead. From this vantage point he can see the emotions play out in Asahi’s eyes, can pinpoint the moment when Asahi realizes that this isn’t going to be a quick fuck. That Yuu has plans for him today, plans that will drag on until both the sun and Asahi’s control are nowhere in sight. Yuu returns his stare with a level one of his own, massaging absentmindedly at the place where Asahi’s shoulders melt into his thick neck. Asahi stares up at him, a faint trickle of anxiety creeping into his eyes. Yuu pauses, tilting his head to one side and Asahi closes his eyes.  
  
He nods.  
  
Yuu begins with his collar bone. Lowering himself so that he is propped on his elbows on either side of Asahi’s neck, Yuu stretches back and down until he can nose along the line of Asahi’s clavicle. Sound builds in the back of his throat, light and pleasured, and he lets it escape. Asahi’s answering groan makes Yuu smile, and he rewards him by allowing his tongue to dart out against the skin.  
  
For such a small touch, Asahi’s reaction is massive. He throws his head back and his hips upward and lets out a keen that stops Yuu’s breath entirely. Yuu rests his forehead on Asahi’s shoulder and swears quietly.  
  
“’Sahi, babe,” he groans. “You gotta stop making that noise.”  
  
“S-sorry.” Yuu looks up sharply at that. Asahi has his hands over his face, his shoulders stiff again. Yuu frowns.  
  
“You should be,” he says. “Honestly, making that kind of noise. It’s enough to make a man cum in his pants, and you go and do it with no regard to my sanity.” It works. Asahi snorts and peaks at him through the gaps in his fingers, and Yuu smiles at him. He reaches up to take Asahi’s hands in his own, turning them this way and that and marveling at them like the works of art that they are. “Do you want me to speed up?” he asks.  
  
It’s not what he wants. He wants to spend hours taking Asahi apart piece by piece, relearning all the parts of him that bring the best reactions. But more than that, he wants Asahi to feel good. Yuu knows by now that sometimes his intensity overwhelms Asahi. And as much as he wants to beat it into the man’s head that he is precious and he is loved and his is _so fucking sexy,_ he wants to go at Asahi’s pace as well. So, as much as he doesn’t want to speed up, he is prepared for Asahi’s answer.  
  
“N-no.”  
  
Wait.  
  
What?  
  
Yuu looks up at Asahi with wide eyes, only to find twin pools of fire staring back at him.  
  
“Asahi?” Yuu asks, tightening his hold on Asahi’s hand. “If you’re doing this because you think it’s what-”  
  
“I know it’s what you want, Yuu,” Asahi interrupts. “I- I want it too. I think.” He frowns and looks down at their hands, flipping them so that he can twine their fingers together. “I want to try, at least.” A wave of warmth rushes over Yuu at those words, the utter affection he feels for this man knocking him flat. With a shuddering breath he brings their linked hands up to press against his forehead, letting his eyes close.  
  
Asahi’s gasp when he opens them again is something he files away to fuel his fantasies for many nights to come. Rather than dwell on it now, however, he smooths his hands up Asahi’s arms, over his biceps, across his shoulders, up his neck and into his hair. He cradles Asahi’s head with all the tender sweetness that the kiss he pushes on him did not possess. It is a filthy thing, all tongues and dripping saliva and hot breaths forced down each other’s throats. Yuu bites at Asahi’s lips and sucks on his tongue, chasing it around Asahi’s mouth with single-minded determination. He breaths heavily through his nose, reveling in the way Asahi whines and arches into him, his whole body taut and ready to snap. He moves one hand down to splay across Asahi’s chest, thumbing at a nipple. Asahi whines louder and his hips buck against empty air. Yuu tears himself away from Asahi’s mouth and sits back, giving Asahi something to grind against and planting his hands on Asahi’s chest.  
  
“Fuck, Asahi,” he groans. “You’re so good, god you’re so good. So hot, so perfect.” Asahi whimpers and moves as if to cover his face again, but one look from Yuu has him holding Yuu’s hips instead. Yuu groans and grinds down against Asahi. “So good,” he gasps. “God, the things I want to do to you.” Asahi whines, his hips snapping up particularly hard. Yuu pauses, considering.  
  
“Gonna make you feel so good,” he tries. Asahi remains coiled tight, but doesn’t react otherwise, so Yuu steps up his game. “I’m not gonna go easy, babe. Gonna make you cum in your pants, just from this.” He grinds down for emphasis, a slow grin spreading across his face when Asahi whines and presses up into him. “But I’m not gonna stop there,” he adds. “I’m gonna take my time with you tonight, gonna see how many ways I can do it. Gonna flip you over and eat you out, gonna finger you until you’re sobbing. And then I’ll fuck you until you cum just on my dick. Then I’ll blow you, and if you have anything left, I’ll let you fuck me. Does that sound good, baby?” Yuu never got an answer to his question. At least, not a verbal one. Asahi remained silent as he bucked wildly, his mouth opened wide and his grip on Yuu’s hips hard enough to bruise as he came wildly. Yuu blinked in surprise, waiting until Asahi relaxed against the sheets to scramble up to his face.  
  
“Asahi, beautiful,” he whispered, stroking Asahi’s hair. “Fuck, babe, you okay?” Asahi blinked open hazy eyes and smiled at him, all sunlight and dusty warmth.  
  
“I’m wonderful,” he answered. He ran the backs of shaky fingers across Yuu’s cheek, his eyes sliding closed again. “I’ve never been better.” The hand fell away slowly and Asahi’s breathing grew deep and even. Yuu sat on Asahi’s stomach, watching in disbelief as Asahi falls asleep, leaving him hard and desperate.  
  
“Well, fuck.”


	2. Development

_Adagio_  
  
Asahi wakes slowly to the overwhelming sense that something important is happening. In the time it takes him to peel his eyelids open and focus through the haze of sleep clinging to his vision he gets an idea what that thing is.  
  
Noya is under the covers between Asahi’s legs with his tongue laving along the inside of one thigh. Asahi groans, slow and rough with sleep, and spreads his legs to give Noya more room.  
  
“Yuu,” he murmurs, wishing he had enough clarity to settle a hand on Noya’s head. As it is he is too close to unconsciousness to battle through the weight in his limbs so he lies there limp as Noya hums and sinks his teeth into the meat of Asahi’s thigh.  
  
“Mornin’,” Noya chirps. “Took you long enough. I’ve been down here for like twenty minutes.”  
  
“Sorry,” Asahi slurs. Noya only chuckles and switches legs, making the sheet that obscures Asahi’s view shift with him. Asahi is about to complain about it when Noya turns his head again, this time nuzzling directly over Asahi’s cock. He mouths at it, mapping its shape through the fabric of Asahi’s briefs and getting everything wet and sticky, just the way he likes it. Asahi is less than thrilled, but the way Noya suckles on him through the fabric drives any protests from his mind.   
  
It takes everything Asahi has not to yank his briefs down and shove himself into Noya’s mouth when the bastard nips at him. The only thing that stops him is the knowledge that Noya wants him to do just that, and it’s far too early to be playing into his hand. Asahi decides he’ll give it a couple of minutes before he offers up his soul to the man. Make him work for it, at least.  
  
For a moment Asahi lets himself float on the pleasure shooting like lightning under his skin. Noya is very, very good at this, having had more than enough practice over the past few years they’ve been together. He knows how to work Asahi up, how to get him whimpering, how to get him sobbing. But he also knows how to draw it out, how to make everything build in a slow and steady stretch until they both tip over the edge and float on the sensation and on each other for what seems like hours afterward.  
  
It’s clear to Asahi that that’s what Noya wants today. He wants to press against Asahi’s edges, to see how far he can stretch them and for how long. And Asahi is more than willing to let him experiment.  
  
Noya makes his way down to Asahi’s balls, one palm kneading the head of Asahi’s cock while he tongues around them. He breathes heavily through his nose, the rush of air against Asahi’s cock muted by the layer of cotton. Asahi wonders vaguely how long it will take Noya to get fed up with them.  
  
Not long.  
  
Noya’s fingers are small and nimble as he works one hand under Asahi’s waistband, teasing at the skin around his base without touching him properly. He leans up and latches onto the fabric with his teeth, pulling it down until it rests just under Asahi’s balls. He releases it with a snap and immediately goes to licking and sucking on the head.   
  
Through the shock of pleasure Asahi realizes something. This entire time Noya has only touched him with one hand. He eyes the lump under the sheet as well as he can through his lust, noticing the way it shifts and rocks too far down the bed to be Noya’s head. Asahi makes his decision and pulls the sheet away, only to throw his head back with a groan as soon as he does.  
  
“Yuu,” he whines, the image of Noya sucking him off with his fingers buried in his own ass burned on the inside of his eyelids. His hair is down and falling in his eyes, his lips stretched way too tight around Asahi’s girth. Asahi squeezes his eyes shut in a frantic attempt to survive this. Noya hums and sinks down on Asahi’s cock,, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard. He pops off and leans his cheek on Asahi’s hip.  
  
“Mornin’,” he says again, this time with a smile clear in his voice. Asahi cracks open one eye to see Noya leering up at him, his hand still working rhythmically behind him. “’M just about stretched. You wanna fuck me, or do you wanna get out a toy?”  
  
Asahi swallows hard. They are both excellent options. On the one hand, seeing Noya stuff himself full of one of their many, many dildos is always a treat. But on the other, he could fuck Noya.  
  
So really, it isn’t much of a debate. Noya seems to read this in Asahi’s expression for he pulls his fingers out of himself and fishes the lube out from under the sheet. His tongue pokes out of the corner of his mouth as he dribbles the liquid on his palm, rubbing it between his hands to warm it before he grabs Asahi’s cock with both. Asahi swears and throws his head back again, making Noya laugh.  
  
“Alright, big guy, hang in there,” he says as he shifts up onto his knees. With one hand he steadies himself against Asahi’s shoulder as he uses the other to line himself up. Asahi brings his own hands up to Noya’s waist, as much to feel his skin and the movement of his muscles as to help him balance.   
  
Noya sinks down with a groan and an erotic expression that has Asahi clutching at his waist hard enough to leave bruises behind. Once Noya is fully seated he begins to move in tiny, aborted circles, grinding himself against Asahi’s lap rather than actually fucking himself.   
  
“Fuck, you always feel so big,” Noya hisses. His eyes are lidded and glazed over and Asahi thinks that he could not be more beautiful. The lean muscles of his torso and thighs work relentlessly as he moves, all lithe grace and power. His gaze flicks to Asahi’s.  
  
“I love you, Yuu,” Asahi says, staring at his lover evenly. Noya blinks, his eyes clearing somewhat as his movements slow but do not cease. All at once he lurches forward, throwing his arms around Asahi’s neck and clinging to him.  
  
“I love you too,” he whispers into Asahi’s neck. He is trembling, his grip tight and his face hidden in Asahi’s shoulder. A pang of panic, of pain, of warmth shoots through Asahi and he holds Noya back just as tight.  
  
“It’s okay,” he whispers. Noya just nods.   
  
Asahi chuckles and frees one arm enough to brace his palm against the mattress. Carefully, so as not to jostle Noya too much, Asahi rolls them over and settles Noya onto his back. He stays pressed close as he begins to rock back and forth, never pulling more than halfway out before easing in again. Noya, for his part, shifts his hips up to meet Asahi’s every move, nails leaving angry red crescents in the skin of his shoulders.  
  
“I love you so much,” Asahi murmurs. He presses his nose into Noya’s hair, soft without all the gel and smelling like the shampoo they’ve started sharing. “You’re so perfect, Yuu, you mean so much to me.” Noya whimpers under his breath, causing Asahi to still and pull away so he can look down at Noya’s face. “Do you want me to stop?” he asks.  
  
“N-no,” Noya stutters, shaking his head. “No, k-keep going.” Warmth floods Asahi’s chest as he stares down at the blush painting Noya’s cheeks and the tips of his ears. He smiles and brushes some hair away from Noya’s eyes.  
  
“Okay,” he answers, trusting Noya to know that with that one affirmation he means so much more than just that morning. “Okay.”  
  
He pulls back until only the head is left stretching Noya’s entrance wide. He pushes forward until his his hips are flush with Noya’s. In his mind he promises forever.  
  
Noya gasps and arches into Asahi, begging with his body for Asahi to speed the pace, to up the strength, to do _something_. But Asahi only shakes his head and continues on with the same steady rhythm.  
  
“Do you know,” he asks as he brings a hand up to cup Noya’s cheek, “what Daichi said when I first told him we were together?”  
  
“You’re bringing him up _now_?” Noya screeches, staring at him incredulously. Asahi smiles a little sheepishly, but continues on undeterred.  
  
“He told me that I wouldn’t last two weeks with you,” he said. “He thought that you would overwhelm me, or that you’d get bored of me.”  
  
“Is this story going anywhere?” Noya huffs. “Preferably a sexy, not-Daichi somewhere?”   
  
“Do you know what Suga said?” Asahi asks.  
  
“Yeah, Suga’s not any better,” Noya says.  
  
“Suga said that he couldn’t imagine two people who were better suited for each other. He said that, as much as I needed someone strong and vibrant like you, you needed someone soft and steady like me. And I didn’t get it for the longest time.” Just as Noya is about to protest the conversation topic again Asahi props himself up on an elbow and moves the other hand to stroke Noya’s cock. Noya’s words are lost in a thin moan as he bucks into the touch. “See, I always thought that our relationship was me tricking yo into staying with me. I thought that for a long time, actually. But then I was thinking about that the other day, and I realized that Suga was right. I don’t get why or how, but I do get that you need me.” He speeds up the pace of his hand, pushing away the warmth that begins to pool in his belly. “So, I guess what I’m trying to say is that I want you to need me. I want you to know that I’ll always come through for you. That if forever is what you want, forever is what I’ll give you.”  
  
“A-Asahi-san,” Noya gasps. He’s gone back to clawing at Asahi’s shoulders, his hips twisting and bucking wildly. “Asahi-san, please!”   
  
Asahi leans down to trail a line of kisses up Noya’s jaw to his ear. He pauses there long enough to take the lobe between his lips a suck before pulling away and whispering, “Cum for me, Yuu.”   
  
Noya obeys, beautifully. His back arches up off the bed and he pulls so hard at Asahi’s shoulders that he’s sure he will be sore tomorrow. The sudden clenching around Asahi’s cock throws him headlong into pleasure as well, growling as he spills himself into Noya.   
  
Even through the jolts and fog of orgasm Asahi manages to watch Noya. He shakes and jerks on the bed before going boneless and sinking into the mattress. Asahi shudders one last time then pulls out as softly as he can. Noya still winces at the loss, however, so Asahi presses an apologetic kiss to his cheek before standing to get something to clean up with.  
  
He returns from the bathroom with a damp cloth and sets about wiping Noya down in silence. It is a longstanding ritual, a chance to simply exist in the same space as one another, to accept what had just happened and what would happen after. When Asahi has finished and thrown the cloth onto their hamper Noya hums and cuddles up to Asahi’s side.  
  
“So,” he says, his voice coy. “Forever, huh?”  
  
“That’s what I said,” Asahi answers, wrapping an arm around Noya and pulling him closer.   
  
“That sounds a lot like a marriage proposal, Azumane.” Asahi chuckles.  
  
“You know we can’t get married, Yuu,” he says. “But, yes. I guess what I was offering is the same thing.” Noya hums again.  
  
“I’ll accept, on one condition,” he says. Asahi rolls his eyes.  
  
“What condition?” he indulges.  
  
“We have to keep having mind-blowing sex like that, at least twice a week,” Noya answers.  
  
“Only twice?” Asahi asks. “I would have expected more from you.” Noya shrugs.  
  
“We can have just mind-numbing sex the other five days,” he says. Asahi snorts.  
  
“Whatever you want,” he says. Noya smiles and his eyes drift closed. Asahi stays up a little longer before following him, thinking that forever couldn’t come soon enough.


	3. Trio

_Sostenuto_

It’s a dirty tactic, and Yuu knows it even as he slips the little black remote into Asahi’s jacket pocket. He thinks of the embarrassment Asahi’s going to feel when he finds it, of the mortified way he’s going to look around, hoping no one has seen. He shifts his weight from foot to foot and feels the matching shift inside him and decides that he really doesn’t care either way.

It probably wouldn’t be as bad, Yuu thinks as they take their seats, if he hadn’t chosen this particular night to do it. Suga and Daichi have invited them out to see a concert that one of Suga’s friends is performing in, and it’s the type of event where all the men wear suits and the women wear evening gowns, and Yuu is sitting between Asahi and an old woman with a vibrator wedged in his ass. He grins to himself as the lights dim and the music starts. The plug is already vibrating lightly, just enough for Yuu to feel it there but not enough to actually do anything.

They're halfway through a solemn and beautiful violin solo when Asahi shifts his hand to his pocket and stiffens beside him. Yuu glances his way, but doesn't take the time to look at him fully before turning back to the stage. There is the faintest of clicks and the vibrator turns off.

"Asahi," Yuu breathes, leaning over just enough to pinch his arm. "No." Asahi opens his mouth to say something, but is shushed by Suga sitting on his other side. Still, Asahi stars directly at Yuu as he removes his hand from his pocket and leaves him with nothing.

Yuu huffs and crosses his arms, doomed to watch the rest of the show in vanilla squalor.

-

He's still a little irritated when they return to their apartment after the concert. He toes off his shoes, jacket, and tie and marches into the bedroom without saying a word to Asahi.

He doesn't make it all the way to the bed before his knees buckle and he collapses under the sudden pleasure rocketing up his spine.

"Yuu," comes Asahi's voice, stern and disapproving from the doorway. "What the fuck is this?"

"Ooh, yeah, baby," Yuu teases. "You know I like it when you swear." Asahi's eyes narrow and the vibrator launches up another level. Yuu is certain it's somewhere near the highest setting, and he's having trouble resisting the urge to moan and rut against the carpet.

"Did you honestly think that I would let you get away with a stunt like that?" Asahi asks. "Answer me, Yuu." The vibrator kicks up another notch and Yuu feels tears forming hot and itchy at the corners of his eyes.

"No, I didn't!" Yuu cries. "Oh, _fuck_ , Asahi, it feels-"

And just like that it all stops. Asahi looks down at him as he twitches and gasps at the sudden stillness, already wrecked after hardly having done anything.

"Get on the bed," Asahi orders. Yuu has to stop himself from moaning at the tone of his voice. He gathers himself to obey Asahi's command, though his legs are shaky and his arms almost give out under him as he climbs up. Asahi moves over to the drawer where they keep their fun box and starts pawing through its contents.

Yuu barely gets out a "What are" before Asahi turns the plug on again and he's reduced to a choked-off moan.

"Take off your pants and underwear and sit against he headboard," Asahi commands. He lowers the vibrator to its lowest setting while Yuu complies. He's hard, so hard, and desperate for whatever Asahi is about to do to him. He hesitates with his hand on the hem of his shirt, looking at Asahi.

"Let me," Asahi says. He leans over to pull Yuu's shirt up his torso and down his arms to his wrists, where he twists it in on itself.

"Azumane Asahi," Yuu says in wonder. "You just tied me up with my own shirt."

"Do I need to get your tie and gag you too?" Asahi asks. Yuu shudders and shakes his head.

"I'll be good," he promises. Asahi eyes him for a moment, then nods. He reaches back into the drawer and pulls out a silver ring.

"I don't appreciate being manipulated, Yuu," he says as he holds the ring up in front of them. "I don't enjoy being made complicit in your public displays of lewdness. So I think we're going to have a little talk, until you've learned your lesson. Does that sound like a good idea to you?" Yuu can't answer, too busy trying not to whimper at the calm, dominant air that has taken over Asahi. A raised eyebrow demands an answer, however, so he nods frantically.

Asahi rewards him with a click of the remote as he slips the ring into place. He pauses there, looking up at Yuu with those same tender eyes he is used to.

"Is this okay?" he whispers.

"Asahi," Yuu replies. "I can't begin to tell you how very okay this is." Asahi nods and tightens the ring down against the base of Yuu's cock. He leans back to look down at Yuu, considering. His thumb moves and Yuu arches up off the bed, biting his lip to keep from screaming at the intensity of the pulse pressed directly against his prostate. Asahi doesn't let up, lets the vibrator keep going while Yuu thrashes his hands against his bonds and sobs, unable to move away from the pleasure and unable to cum.

"Look at me Yuu," Asahi orders. Yuu cracks open one eye, trying to find Asahi through the haze in his mind. "Do you understand what you did wrong?" Yuu nods, his eye snapping closed again.

Suddenly that voice, that powerful, sexy, earth-shattering voice, is right next to his ear.

"I can't hear you," Asahi purrs. Knuckles brush, feather-light, across the skin of Yuu's hips and groin. They draw lines down his thighs and up his abdomen, maddening in their delicacy. "Tell me, Yuu."

"Y-yes," Yuu gasps at last.

"Good boy," Asahi praises, and the hand trailing along his side veers suddenly to wrap around his cock.

It's heavenly. It's firm and broad and everything that Yuu could ever need. It's not enough. Yuu lets out a cry that's really closer to a scream than he would like to admit as the edge of his orgasm grows sharper and sharper but never breaks. Asahi pulls his had away and turns down the vibrator and Yuu is left whimpering, his cock twitching against his stomach, an angry red and painfully hard.

"P-please, 'Sahi," Yuu gasps. "Please."

"Please, what?" Asahi prompts. He trails his hand up and down Yuu's thighs until one veers over to press at the base of the plug. He pushes it harder against Yuu's prostate and watches as Yuu cries out and bucks his hips. "You have to tell me, Yuu."

"Please," Yuu whines. "Anything, just- _please_!" He tugs again at the shirt holding his hands in place, wishing he could thread his fingers through Asahi's hair and _pull_ him where he wants him. "Please, I'll do anything."

He can see the moment Asahi decides to take pity on him. It's a shift in his eyes, a softening of the line of his shoulders and a ducking of his head. He presses the plug in one last time before taking hold of the base and easing it out bit by bit. When it's gone, Asahi turns it off and sets it to one side.

Yuu is left loose and wanting by the plug's absence for the short time it takes Asahi to spread lube on his own cock and line himself up. He looks Yuu in the eye as he pushes in, because he always does, and at any other moment Yuu would be grateful for it. But now, with the hot, thick feeling of his boyfriend filling him up and the restraint of his shirt knotted around his wrists and the ring snug at his base, the eye-contact is more than Yuu can take. Asahi presses his hips forward until they are flush with Yuu's, and he waits there for a moment.

"Are you okay?" he asks softly. Yuu forces himself to relax, to let the lines of his face smooth out and the tension of his torso to ease. He opens his eyes and looks at Asahi as he nods.

"Yeah," he croaks. "Yeah, 'm fine. You can move now." Asahi nods and ducks down to press his lips to Yuu's neck as he pulls back out.

The rhythm Asahi sets up is rougher than he usually is, but Yuu figures that it's probably still pretty damn gentle compared to other people. He laves his tongue against Yuu's skin, drawing lines of kisses and nips and vivid red bruises down his torso as he pistons in and out.

Warmth begins to pool again in Yuu's belly, hotter and faster than before. He throws his head back and works his hips up to meet Asahi's every thrust, his breath coming out in keening little gasps.

"'Sahi," he gasps. "Asahi, please." Asahi coos softly at him, pulling one hand from where it's locked around Yuu's waist and working it in between them. He loosens the cock ring and slips it off, throwing it blindly to one side.

"It's okay, Yuu," he hums. "I've got you. I've got you, you're okay." He angles his thrusts until the head of his cock brushes against Yuu's prostate and Yuu sobs with pleasure. He starts thrusting fast and hard against that same spot and Yuu sees stars dancing behind his eyelids. He digs his nails into the fabric of his shirt, tugging until he can hear the fabric groan and begin to tear with the strain, and all at once he's cumming, hurtling headlong over the edge as his entire body goes taut. His mouth opens around a silent scream as Asahi continues pounding into him, chasing his own relief. Aftershock after aftershock rocks Yuu's body, oversensitive from the abuse immediately after such an intense orgasm. Before he can say anything, though, Asahi stiffens and cums with a groan, pumping rope after rope of hot cum into Yuu. He slumps against the mattress, burying his face in the crook of Yuu's shoulder as they lie there, spent and silent.

For what feels like hours they lie there. Yuu can only stare at the ceiling as he takes in the heavy warmth of Asahi pressing down against him, trembling from the recent exertion.

"Hey, Asahi," he whispers when he can remember how to make words work. "'M sorry if I crossed a line with that. Y'know, earlier." Asahi hummed.

"I wish you had talked to me first," he says. "I'm not mad at you or anything, but I would have liked a little more time to prepare for something like that."

"Sorry," Yuu repeats. Asahi shrugs and rolls off of Yuu, flopping onto his back. With one lazy hand he reaches up and tugs on Yuu's shirt until he can slip his hands out. He rubs at the faint red marks on his wrists, frowning.

"It's okay," Asahi slurs. "I just, I need a minute before we do anything else. And a shower. Definitely a shower." His eyes close and his breathing starts to slow and Yuu giggles.

"Come on, big guy," he chides, slapping Asahi on the shoulder. "You're right about needing a shower, and we both know I can't carry you."

"Please don't try," Asahi agrees. With a loud groan and a lot more drama than strictly necessary, Asahi rolls into a sitting position, and then up onto his feet. He shuffles out to the bathroom.

Yuu watches him for a moment, still chuckling, before he follows. Asahi is already standing under the spray when he catches up, soaking his hair and rinsing away the sweat of the last hour.

"Damn, you are fine," Yuu comments offhandedly as he steps up behind Asahi and reaches for the soap.

"We are not having shower sex," Asahi answers in monotone. Yuu pouts.

"One of these days, Azumane," he threatens.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
